


I Can See Queerly Now

by smirkdoctor



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: College relationships, F/F, masturbation station, queer coding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkdoctor/pseuds/smirkdoctor
Summary: Jane comes hard while thinking about Daria, and stops to examine why exactly that just happened.
Relationships: Jane Lane/Daria Morgendorffer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	I Can See Queerly Now

Jane Lane is used to coming with her fingers on her clit, a paintbrush handle in her teeth, and explicit porn involving phalluses playing through her mind.

She’s also used to coming in her art studio. Junior year and all its add-ons don’t make life easy for a BFAC student. So she takes care of herself quickly and efficiently when a case of the hornies just can’t be ignored.

This orgasm is different. This lip-smacking treat-basket occurs in Jane’s bed with images relating to  _ Daria _ in her head. She didn’t settle down with an über-valuable free evening, a glass of wine, and her vibrator and  _ plan _ to fantasize about her best friend. But, slicked with sweat, panting for breath, and looking back over the past few months, Jane realizes that this chain of events was probably inevitable.

It started with the new glasses. Daria had, in all her unintentional hipster glory, stayed ahead of the trends for  _ years _ without changing a thing. But now, with all the world (or at least Boston) going for dark plastic frames, Daria chose to update to slim, wire-framed spectacles.

Which meant that Jane could see more of her face. She could appreciate the blush that came over those apple-round cheeks as Daria looked over Jane’s shoulder at her art history lessons. Apparently her friend found nipples exposed over corsets... _ titillating. _

_ God, Lane. What is it with you and sex puns? _

_ Sex Pun. Sounds like a Mystik Spiral song. _

_ Get it together, Janey. You’re building a mystery here. Or something. Don’t women who fantasize about women have to go to Lilith Fair and sing along with Sarah MacLachlan? _

She shook her head, took a cleansing breath and a bracing swig of five-buck chuck and turned back to the post-mortem of her fucked-out brain.

So, number one: Daria’s overheated cheeks warmed Jane up...other places.

And then...then! There was Daria’s breathy,  _ excited _ voice! Apparently nothing back in Lawndale had truly gotten to the future Dr Morgendorfer, PhD. But it would seem that researching her joint History/Gender Studies Senior thesis (“Plague Doctors and Cosplay Erotica”) via delving through Raft’s material medica  _ did. _

Wiping sweat from her brow and moving her butt slightly out of her own wet spot, Jane reminisced on the day, two weeks ago, when she left a text message from Daria unanswered for fifteen minutes. The woman had actually  _ called _ her (who did that anymore?!?) and then proceeded to spend a good half hour exclaiming over her latest esoteric discovery.

Jane could just see her, beige fisherman’s sweater over black leggings, hair pulled up and pinned into a sloppy bun using a stray pencil, leaning against a red-brick wall, talking so quickly and so passionately that she was nearly  _ panting. _

So  _ that _ was the second thing. Jane nodded seriously and took another swig of the pinot grigio.

But the final straw, the one that had served to totally derailed Jane’s run-of-the-mill, heteronormative fantasy, was the  _ undercut. _

Finally sick of the volume of her long, auburn hair, Daria had made the trip to a hip salon and had the bottom half of her head shaved last weekend.

“It’s much cooler. And there’s less upkeep. I already bought a set of clippers.” Daria shrugged as if this monumental event meant nothing.

And Jane could only stare, unable to believe that Daria had just queered up her norm-core style.  _ What did it all mean?! _

“Plus it’s soft.” Daria had grabbed Jane’s hand and rubbed the other woman’s fingers over the peach-fuzz new growth.

And so it was written. With the imagined feel of the short, soft hair at Daria’s occiput tingling at her palm, Jane’s had just rubbed herself nearly raw, fantasizing that her friend was eating her out with extreme discretion.  _ That _ vision had elevated Jane’s body from “almost there” to “holy shit, we’re cleared for a body-crumpling, breath-stealing, pussy-pulsing takeoff.”

A soft knock at Jane’s door brought her down from her floaty, disconnected state.

“Jane? You okay? I heard some yelling.”

Daria turned the knob and peeked her god-damned semi-shaved head into the room.

Jane rushed to cover her exposed bottom half, but Daria just dropped her book bag and closed the door behind her.

“I spent all this time waiting and signaling and you started without me?”

A smirk pulled up the corner of a mouth that Jane hoped could do very wicked as well as very clever things, and Jane was inspired once again, this time to turn down her covers and pat the mattress beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> And to nobody’s surprise, the hardest part was the pun for the title.
> 
> Who knows when this is supposed to take place? I’ve mixed references from the time of the actual run, my college years, and fairly present times. Just enjoy the sapphic goodness, ok?


End file.
